Love
by bloodyscallywag
Summary: Omelia wedding day.
**Love**

"Hello?"

"Owen you need to come here right now!" Meredith said annoyed.

"Why? What`s going on?" Owen was confused.

"Amelia has locked herself in the bathroom and doesn`t let us in."

"I`ll be right there." Owen ended the call and rushed to Meredith`s house. Everyone in the church looked at him confused, not knowing what was happening.

Owen had thousand thoughts and one was worse than other. He was hoping Amelia hasn`t changed her mind.

When he arrived he ran straight to the second floor, where he saw Maggie, April and Meredith all sitting on the floor near bathroom door and trying to convince Amelia to open the door. He walked towards them.

"Thank God you are here." Meredith started. "She is there for an hour already and won`t open the door."

"I guess she is just nervous." Maggie tried to mitigate the situation.

"I guess we should leave them here alone." April said and motioned Maggie and Meredith to leave.

"Thanks guys." Owen smiled weakly to the three women who left him standing alone in front of the closed door.

"Amelia?" Owen called and there was no answer. "Amelia, it`s me, Owen. Please open the door."

Minutes passed still no answer.

"Amelia, please talk to me, what is going on?" Owen was hardly controlling himself not to break the door and to go inside. "Amelia you ok in there?"

There still was no answer.

"Amelia, please just tell me are you ok?" Owen was heartbroken. "Amelia come on, don`t do this to me."

In that minute Amelia unlocked the door. Owen slowly opened it and went in, closing the door behind him.

"Hey." He said softly. "You look stunning."

Amelia was standing in front of him with the wedding dress on and the bouquet in her hands. Owen could have sworn that he have never seen such a beautiful bride. He couldn`t hide his smile.

"Hey." Amelia said blushing. They had this on and off relationship for almost three years, but whenever Owen complimented her, she couldn`t help but blush. That man had some powers over her.

"You know right it is a bad sign for the groom to see the bride in wedding dress before the wedding?" Owen smiled. "So tell me what is happening and why are we here while the guests wait for us in the church?"

Amelia bite her lip, looked down to her feet and didn`t say anything.

"Amelia?" Owen pushed gently.

An unbearable silence hung in the room. Seemed hours have passed but really only seconds had passed.

"I am pregnant." Finally Amelia blurted out.

"What?" Owen was surprised and shocked.

"I am pregnant." Amelia said looking straight into Owens` blue happy eyes.

"Amelia that is great. We are having a baby." Owen said smiling from ear to ear and went to hug Amelia who stepped back putting her hand in front of herself to stop him.

"Amelia?" The smile disappeared from Owens` face as fast as it appeared on it.

"I don`t think I can do this." Amelia said coldly. "I don`t want to do this again."

"What? What do you mean?" Owen stepped back confused.

"All of this Owen, wedding and a baby. That`s too much Owen." Amelia said her voice shaking.

"Amelia don`t say that, I`m here, we can do this."

"No, Owen we can`t. Last time I was pregnant my baby didn`t have a brain and I`m afraid it`ll happen again and I`m not ready... I can`t go through that again." Amelia was sobbing now.

"I know it was hard last time, but I`m here now. We`ll check you and the baby, you`ll both be fine." Owen tried to comfort her.

"You don`t know that." Amelia shot back.

"You don`t know yet as well." Owen said and hugged her. "We are having a baby and you`ll both be fine." Owen said and kissed the top of her head.

Owen could sense that Amelia relaxed a bit in his embrace. He couldn`t believe he was having a baby with the love of her life. Everything seemed to happening fast and out of blue, but he couldn`t be happier. He couldn`t wait to hug his baby and teach her how to ride a bike, do all the dad stuff. He was sure Amelia would be the best mother ever and they would have the big and happy family that he had always wished for.

"We are having a baby." Amelia said against his chest as if to confirm it to herself.

"Yeah, we are. Didn`t we jump into that train too fast?" Owen said chuckling.

"Five kids, remember?" Amelia said pulling back from Owen.

"And are you going to freak out like this all the time?" Owen said still holding her in his arms and got a slight punch into the shoulder.

"You pig." Amelia said laughing.

Owen pulled Amelia to him and kissed her passionately.

"Shall we go on with that day? They say a wedding is taking place today that we are both invited to." Owen said smiling when they broke the kiss.

"I guess." Amelia blushed again. "But first I`ll need to adjust my make up and myself really." Amelia said coyly.

"Did I mention you look wonderful?" Owen flirted.

"Looking not too bad yourself Dr. Hunt." Amelia flirted back.

"Not too bad?" Owen pouted.

"Actually you look extremely handsome." Amelia said and kissed Owens` check. "Now go, I need to get ready _daddy_." When hearing the last part Owens` heart skipped a bit. _Daddy_.

"I`ll see you in church." Owen kissed her. Then lowered himself to her belly and put his hand on it. "Take care of _mommy_ you little champ."

"Owen." Amelia called after him when he was about to exit the bathroom.

"Yeah." He turned around.

"I love you." Amelia said standing in the middle of the bathroom on her wedding day with her hands on her belly.

"I love you more." Owen smiled and went back to give his soon to be wife a passionate kiss.

 **The End**


End file.
